


in which bones are broken and confessions are made

by umiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Injury, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Sex, i have never had a concussion, most of them are just filler, my pitiful understanding of volleyball, no thoughts head empty, so many original characters, the tragically small amount of personality i could give the adlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyan/pseuds/umiyan
Summary: She's waited for Wakatoshi since she was 8 years old, what's a few more weeks? A lot more difficult apparently, since he's clingy when she's injured.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Semi Eita/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the main original character here is emiko yamazaki, so lemme give you some background on her.
> 
> -she's the younger sister of sousuke yamazaki (yes the one from free, in my head i crossover every sports anime i've ever watched, resulting in a large amount of weirdly connected OCs)  
> -learned how to play volleyball from ushiwaka since they were neighbors  
> -she fell in love with him and got into shiratorizawa on a sports scholarship  
> -third year she was captain for the girls team  
> -she went pro after she graduated
> 
> i hope this gives enough context :)

Emiko jumped for the block, and felt the ball bend her fingers back. _Damn_ , she thought, _that’s not good_. Her world slowed down as she heard the crack of her pinky, ring, and middle fingers. Her mind moved in slow-motion. Fujiwara really is a beast. Her opponent had spiked the ball right through her fingers. As Emiko descended from the block, Takahashi shifted slightly, but she noticed too late. The other blocker had landed on her ankle, pinning it to the floor. A shock of pain ran through her body, and before her teammate could remove the weight, Emiko’s head collided with the gymnasium floor. The game stopped as she slowly raised her head after lying still for a moment. Emiko tried to look at Takahashi, but there were two of her.

“Taka?” She said, confused. “Why are there two of you?” The corners of her vision were fuzzy. The team’s manager looped Emiko’s arm around her shoulders, and guided her to the physician.

\--

Wakatoshi watched calmly from the bleachers. Emiko had invited him to her game, and he was in the area. He always enjoyed watching his childhood friend play, and anything volleyball was welcome. He watched the opposing team’s spiker make the hit with brutal force, and internally grimaced when he saw Emiko’s fingers break. He wasn’t especially worried. Emiko was tough, and she could be subbed out after she went to the infirmary. What did worry him was what came after. One of the other blockers landed on her ankle, and then her head hit the floor. The sound it made filled the gym, but she didn’t get up. That wasn’t like Emiko. She always got up. His Emiko wasn’t the one who lay unmoving on the court. His exhaled heavily when she raised her head. He hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath. Wakatoshi’s eyes followed the manager escorting Emiko’s limping figure out of the room.

The spectators around him flinched as he stood up abruptly. His blood pounded in his ears as he took the steps by two in order to reach the ground floor. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he saw the manager fidgeting nervously outside of a closed door. He walked over and reached towards the handle, but the manager grabbed his wrist before he could open the door.

“Sir, I’m very sorry, but you can’t go in.” Wakatoshi paused to consider her words, then reached again.

“I need to. Emiko got hurt.” The manager frantically pulled his hand away from the door. Through the door, a muffled voice was speaking loudly.

“Waka? Is that you? Come in, I need your help! This guy won’t leave me alone!” He narrowed his eyes while shaking off the manager’s grip, then twisted the handle and prepared to scare whoever was bothering Emiko.

“Leave her alone.” His voice came out harsher than he expected. The man held his hands up.

“Um, I can’t.” He backed up a step as Wakatoshi closed in. “I’m the physician!” He squeaked out. “Yamazaki-san has been severely injured!” He stopped and looked at the physician, eyes settling on the white coat. He bowed.

“I see. Apologies.” He turned to Emiko, who was lying back on a table. “Emiko.” She turned her head to look at him. “Please let the doctor inspect you. I am worried about you.” She frowned.

“No.”

“Why?”

“He’s not a doctor!” Wakatoshi sighed.

“He is.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I will stay in here with you.” He turned to the confused physician. “Continue.”

\--

The doctor looked at his clipboard, shaking his head and frowning. “Yamazaki-san has three broken fingers, a fractured ankle, and a moderate concussion. Frankly, it’s my professional recommendation that she stops playing for the rest of the season.” He moved to a cabinet to retrieve the necessary treatments. Wakatoshi turned to Emiko.

“You are hurt very badly. Will you let me look after you?” She patted his cheek with her uninjured hand.

“Ok!” She smiled wildly. “Thanks, Sousuke!” Wakatoshi frowned.

“I am not your brother. It’s me, Wakatoshi.” Emiko tilted her head in confusion. She turned the syllables of his name around in her mouth several times before her face lit up in recognition.

“Waka! What are you doing here?”

“I am here to take you home, Emiko.” She pouted.

“I told you! Call me Emi!” He nodded.

“Alright. Let me take you home, Emi. You have a concussion and some broken bones. You’ll never make it back alone.” His childhood friend just nodded and grinned. Satisfied, Wakatoshi stepped back to let the doctor do his work.

\--

By the time the doctor had finished, Emiko’s confusion had worn off, but she was feeling the pain.

“Fuck, Waka, my head hurts.” In an attempt to soothe her, he rubbed circles on her back.

“I know. The doctor gave you some painkillers. You should get home and sleep.” He turned to the manager, who was still in the room. “Tell the coach that I’ll take care of her.” The three fingers on her left hand were wrapped with a splint, and her ankle was in a cast. The doctor gave her a pair of crutches, and Emiko slowly made her way out the door, with Wakatoshi in tow. As they walked towards the exit of the stadium together, he found himself consistently waiting for Emiko to catch up on her crutches. As she caught up with him again, he had an idea. With his left arm, he scooped her up so that her bottom rested on his arm, and his hand curled around the back of her knee. Emiko frantically gathered up her crutches so they were out of the way.

“You can put me down, Waka.” He shook his head.

“This is faster.” Emiko smiled at his behavior and patted his head.

“Whatever you say.” They continued along, and Wakatoshi was even as considerate as to bend down while going through doorways. The cool night wind made Emiko shiver, as she realized all she was wearing was her uniform. They made their way to his car, and Emiko was gently set down in the passenger seat.

\--

Wakatoshi parked his car in a spot close to the elevator. Before Emiko could get out, she found Wakatoshi’s Adlers jacket around her shoulders. Smiling gratefully at him, she slipped her arms through the too-long sleeves and grabbed her crutches. Slowly, they arrived outside her apartment door.

“Fuck,” she swore. “My key’s in my bag. You still have the copy, Waka?” The stoic man nodded and pulled a key ring from his pants pocket. He opened the door and Emiko hobbled in. She made her way to her room and peeled off her uniform, grimacing at the feel of dried sweat on the fabric. After chucking them in the general direction of her hamper, she pulled a clean sports bra out of her dresser, and put on a fresh pair of shorts. Emiko glanced at the large white jacket she had thrown on her bed, shrugged, and put it on. She zipped it up, enjoying the softness on her skin. She frowned as she realized all of her belonging were still at the stadium, sitting in her bag in the locker room. “Waka!” She called, giggling at the scurrying of feet moving toward her.

Wakatoshi walked into Emiko’s room, wondering why she called him. As his eyes landed on her, he froze in surprise. His childhood friend was wearing his team jacket. Her fingertips peeked out from under the sleeves, and the garment was so long, it covered the hem of her shorts. Her voice snapped him out of his reverie. “Waka, you still have Takahashi’s number that I gave you, right?”

“Yes.” She sighed in relief.

“Thank goodness. Could you text her and ask her if she could come around tomorrow and drop my bag off?” He nodded, and pulled up the contact for Emiko’s teammate, which he had in case he couldn’t reach her.

**This is Ushijima. Can you bring Emiko’s bag to her apartment tomorrow? Thank you.**

He watched as three dots popped up on the other side of the screen. After several moments, his phone vibrated.

**Yes! Tell Emiko-san that I’ll be by sometime tomorrow!**

“She will drop it off sometime tomorrow.”

“Good. Thanks for the ride, I should be fine now. It’s getting late.” Wakatoshi nodded.

“It is. You should go to sleep.” To Emiko’s surprise, he started taking his pants off, leaving him in boxers. She looked at him in shock.

“Waka. What the hell are you doing?” He folded his pants neatly and laid them on a chair.

“I am going to spend the night. I will wake up and make sure that you are breathing.” He turned off the light and scooted her to the side of the bed. He lifted up the covers and slid them both under the blankets. With uncharacteristic gentleness, he shifted his legs under her cast to elevate her ankle, pressing her knees against his.

Emiko’s face flushed. Her lips curved upward at the oblivious man’s logic. However weak this justification was, she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to sleep with the man she was in love with. Even though she was sure he was doing it platonically. Pushing away her thoughts, she drifted peacefully to sleep.

Wakatoshi opened his eyes, sat up slowly, and squinted at the digital clock’s neon numbers. It had been several hours since they had fallen asleep. Glancing at Emiko, he lifted a finger to her nose to ensure that she was still breathing. Her breath was warm on his digit. As he moved to go back to sleep his eyes caught a glimpse of the swell of her breasts from the top of her sports bra. As quickly as he could without disturbing her, Wakatoshi returned to his position and gazed squarely at Emiko’s face. He closed his eyes, but he couldn’t evict the image of the woman next to him curled up in his jacket, her expression uninhibited, and her body heat warming him. He closed his eyes even tighter and waited agonizingly for sleep to take him.

Emiko blinked her eyes open drowsily, to the sound of pounding on her apartment door. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she sat up quickly when she saw it was almost noon. Wakatoshi was still asleep next to her.

“Waka!” She whispered harshly, shaking his shoulder. “Wake up! Takahashi’s here.” He grunted and opened his eyes halfway, before seeing Emiko’s face and jumping up.

“I’ll get the door.” He sped out of the room before she could stop him.

“Wait, Waka, put some pants on first!” He was gone after the words came out. “Or not.”

Wakatoshi opened the door to see Emiko’s teammate holding her Red Rockets duffel bag. He narrowed his eyes at her, recognizing her as the one whose foot came down on Emiko’s ankle. With technique like that, how did she even get on the team? He took the bag out of her hand with a grumbled thanks. He prepared to shut the door, but was stopped as Emiko called for the younger woman to come in. He frowned as Takahashi stepped over the threshold. Emiko limped into the living room on her crutches, greeting her teammate.

“Emi. Talk with Takahashi for a bit, I’m going out. I’ll be back soon.” He set Emiko’s duffel bag on her couch and returned to her room to get dressed.

Emiko watched as Wakatoshi strode out of her apartment with his car keys in hand. Takahashi’s eyes followed him nervously. As soon as he shut the door, the younger girl bowed deeply.

“I’m so sorry, Emiko-san! I landed on your ankle and made you hit your head!” Emiko chuckled.

“It’s fine, Takahashi. I knew something like this would happen if I played pro. What’s done is done, no hard feelings.” She smiled to cheer her teammate up. Takahashi sighed in relief.

“Thank you, Emiko-san.” She smiled. “You’re lucky to have such a great boyfriend like Ushijima-san to take care of you.” When the words came out of Takahashi’s mouth, Emiko’s face went red.

“Waka’s not my boyfriend!” She said, louder than she had meant to. She averted her eyes. “We’re just friends.” Takahashi’s eyes widened, but then she gave Emiko a comforting smile.

“Maybe not for long. When he opened that door and saw me, you would’ve thought I killed you.” She giggled. “The way he looked at me, it was honestly a little scary.” Her expression became more serious. “He really cares for you. Most friends don’t sleep in your bed, you know.” Emiko blushed even harder.

“He’s really oblivious.” She smiled wistfully. “Did you know, I’ve confessed before? I told him in our last year of high school that I loved him. He told me that he “also values our relationship”. I don’t know what else I can say.” As she finished her sentence, Wakatoshi walked in, holding a bag of his own. Takahashi took the chance to bow out, leaving with a big grin.

“Don’t give up, Emiko-san!” As she left, Wakatoshi glared at her back.

Emiko redirected his attention. “What’s with the bag?” He looked at it, almost as if he’d forgotten it had been in his hand.

“Oh. Yes, I’ll be staying with you until recover.” He said nonchalantly. Emiko dropped her crutches in surprise, falling before she could realize it. Wakatoshi’s trained reflexes caught her before she hit the floor.

“You’ll be what?! Waka, I’m not a child!” He nodded.

“You’re not. But it’ll be easier for you to get better if I help you with other things you need to do.” He grabbed her crutches and settled them under her arms, then took his bag to her room. He moved to the kitchen and opened her cupboards. “Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

\--

Emiko had to admit, having Wakatoshi around made life much easier. He was a great cook, and only too happy to improve her diet to his specifications. She was a week into her recovery and her childhood friend treated her like she was made of glass. They had just finished up breakfast, and Wakatoshi was packing leftovers into a plastic container.

“I have practice today. Please warm this up for lunch. I should be back in time for dinner.” He washed the dishes, then grabbed his practice bag by the door, preparing to walk out. Before he could, Emiko limped up to him on her crutches and pressed her lips to his cheek.

“Have fun!” He nodded and walked out, and Emiko smiled as she saw the tips of his ears flush red.

\--

Wakatoshi entered the locker room and began to change for practice when he felt his cheek prickle. He slapped a hand to the spot and frowned when he felt nothing. Suddenly, he was surprised by Hoshiumi slapping his shoulder.

“Haha! What are you thinking about?”

“I think a bug bit me. There’s a warm spot on my cheek. It tingles. Can you look?” The white-haired spiker scrutinized the spot in question, then made a face.

“There’s nothing there, but you got a weird smell. Like… floral and shit. You put on perfume this morning?” Wakatoshi shook his head and frowned in confusion.

“No. I was at Emi’s apartment. I don’t think she had anything.” He walked away from the shorter man to finish changing. Hoshiumi gaped at his back.

“Emi?! Who’s Emi?! Ushijima! Don’t walk away!”

\--

During their break, Hoshiumi went Kageyama to interrogate him.

“You guys played each other! You ever heard Ushijima talk about a girl named Emi?” The setter shook his head.

“I have no idea who that is. Why do you assume I would know anything about his personal life?” Nicolas overheard their conversation and moved over to talk to them.

“Wakatoshi’s personal life? Sounds interesting! What’s up?” Hoshiumi relayed the details to the older man, who gasped dramatically. “Is it possible? Our precious Wakatoshi is finally in bloom?” Before they could finish gossiping, Coach called them back to the court, and Hoshiumi had made a pact with Nicolas to uncover the identity of Ushijima’s Emi.

\--

The Adlers had finished their practice, and Wakatoshi’s teammates wouldn’t stop pestering him about his relationship with Emi. He sighed as Sokolov asked him another question.

“Emi is my childhood friend.” Hoshiumi nodded furiously, then opened his mouth.

“Yeah, you said that! So why were you at her apartment this morning?” Wakatoshi cocked his head, confused.

“Do friends not visit each other’s homes?” Heiwajima sighed.

“That’s not what we mean, Ushijima. Friends don’t usually visit each other at 9 in the morning, especially on a weekend. Did you spend the night?”

“Yes. It is not unusual for friends to have sleepovers.” He left out the fact that he’d been living with her for a week.

“Ugh…” Hirugami groaned in frustration. “It’s unusual for an adult man and woman, even if they are friends, to have sleepovers together!” Wakatoshi shrugged.

“Emi and I are very good friends. She kissed me on the cheek after I made her breakfast this morning.” The entire locker room froze.

“Kissed?! Kissed?!”

“Breakfast?! You made her breakfast this morning?!” He nodded. All of the Adlers were staring at him in shock and abject horror.

“Yes, then I packed the leftovers away for her lunch. Is there something wrong with that?”

Hoshiumi screamed.

\--

Nicolas put a hand on Wakatoshi’s shoulder.

“It sounds like Emi’s not just your friend, but your girlfriend.” The younger man just shook his again.

“I am quite sure that I would know if Emi was my girlfriend. We are just good friends.” Nicolas rolled his eyes and called out to Kageyama.

“Tobio, how did you know you were in love with Shouyou?” The dark-haired setter blushed and pouted, but answered regardless.

“W-well,” he stuttered, “when he smiles, my heart goes funny. And… he’s really cute when he plays volleyball. I like the way he looks, and I want to take care of him all the time.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Nicolas turned back to Wakatoshi.

“Do any of those sound familiar? I think you’re in love with your childhood friend, but you haven’t realized.” He wrinkled his face in thought.

“You thought her kiss was warm and tingly!” Hoshiumi piped out. “Seems like love!” Wakatoshi finished changing quickly and bowed to his team.

“I’m sorry. I have some urgent business.” As fast as he could without running, he exited through the exterior door, and the Adlers grinned as he broke into a run after leaving.

\--

Emiko jumped as Wakatoshi slammed the door open.

“Christ, Waka, you scared me! What’s wrong?” He shut the door, gentler this time, and stood an arm’s length away from her while looking her in the eye.

“Emi.” The nickname felt heavy on his tongue. “I don’t want to waste any more time.” In his peripheral vision, he caught her lips quivering slightly. She laughed nervously.

“W-what do you mean?” He put his hands on her shoulders.

“I love you, Emi.” He removed his hands and stepped back to give her space. However, the distance was closed again as she launched herself towards him and buried her face in his neck. Wakatoshi wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. He pulled back as heard sobs. “Emi, why are you crying?” Her tear-filled blue eyes blinked back the tears as she grabbed his face. In a flash, their mouths were pressed together. Wakatoshi closed his eyes and removed the hand from her back to cradle her head. Emiko withdrew reluctantly and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She laid her head in the hollow of his neck, and he buried his face in her hair.

“I’ve loved you for so long, Waka.” She pressed a kiss to his clavicle. “I finally found the courage to confess to you in our third year. Do you remember that?” His deep voice rumbled through her body.

“I misunderstood you. I apologize for that. I’ve kept you waiting.” Gently, he took out her hair tie, letting her chocolate brown hair cascade down her back. Emiko mouthed up Wakatoshi’s jaw, leaving butterfly kisses on her way to his ear. She nipped at his earlobe and sighed warm breath into his ear.

“Take me to bed, Waka.” She lowered her lips to the junction of his neck and shoulder to leave a bite. The man groaned as she soothed the mark with her tongue. His hands traveled to her thighs to support her weight as he moved them to her bedroom. Wakatoshi laid Emiko down on the bed gently, then moved his head to suck a bruise into her neck. She moaned at the sensation while fumbling her fingers at the hem of his shirt, so he raised his arms to help her as she managed to get the garment over his head with her good hand. As that hand tossed the fabric aside, she moved her other one slowly down his stomach, caressing the muscles. As her fingers arrived at the waistband of his pants, she found the seam covering the zipper and ran her hand down it until she felt his erection.

“Emi…” He moaned, breathless. The dark-haired woman continued to stroke him through his pants while she ran her tongue along his pectorals. Impatient, Wakatoshi fumbled the button of his pants open, then moved on to the zipper. He pulled the fabric off of his legs and threw it behind him carelessly. Looking down at the woman under him, he smiled. While Emiko appreciated the attention, it wasn’t what she wanted right now. She whimpered as she shucked off her tank top and wiggled out of her shorts. She swore as she tugged at her sports bra, frustrated that it wouldn’t come off.

“Fuck, shit, fuck, damn it… Help me, Waka!” He slid the straps off of her shoulders and dragged the nylon over her head, freeing her breasts. As Emiko’s bra was removed, the soft flesh bounced, attracting Wakatoshi’s attention. He slid his finger in the divot of her chest, then moved it slightly to the side to pinch and roll her nipple between his fingers. Emiko gasped and let out a throaty moan as her partner lowered his mouth to suck at the other bud. In the haze of pleasure, she managed to pull his underwear down. Wakatoshi stopped his ministrations to finish removing his boxers, much to Emiko’s chagrin. She whined, then yelped when he rested his hand on the crotch of her damp panties.

“Are you sure?” Wakatoshi connected their gazes, waiting for her answer. She nodded jerkily.

“Yes, fuck, yes, Waka, please. I love you so much. Kiss me.” He complied and used his hands to slide Emiko’s underwear off completely. Slowly, he brought his fingers to her entrance, slick with arousal. He massaged her folds, and as gently as he could, pushed his fingers inside. Emiko loudly moaned at the intrusion, but gritted her teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain.

She threw her head back, giving Wakatoshi an opportunity to leave another love bite on her smooth skin. He moved his fingers in slow thrusts until the pain in her expression was replaced with pleasure. He withdrew his fingers, and Emiko let out a long whine that stoked a fire in his belly. He grabbed his erect member and maneuvered the tip to her sensitive opening. With his free hand, he lifted her neck from behind and captured her lips in a kiss as he slid in. She bit down on his lip in surprise, but continued licking into his mouth as the initial sting wore off. As he pushed further inside Emiko, she moaned louder, baring her neck. Wakatoshi nipped bites into her neck, leaving marks that were sure to bloom into bruises. He finally bottomed out, and the breathtaking woman under him took a turn to stake her claim on him. He locked his eyes with hers, and whispered hotly.

“What do you want, Emi?” She pulled Wakatoshi in for another kiss, then answered breathlessly.

“Everything, Waka. Anything you want to give me.” He nodded, acknowledging her wish. He started the pace slow, reveling at his lover’s expressions as he thrusted inside of her. He sped up, drowning Emiko in sensation. She left sloppy kisses around his mouth and moaned as she reached her climax and clenched her walls around him. Wakatoshi felt the heat in his gut coil to a peak. He bit his lip, forcing his words out.

“Emi, I t-think I’m a-about t-to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence and he groaned in loss as Emiko pulled him out of her. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and bit down as she wrapped her calloused fingers around his dick. She pumped it slowly, rubbing her thumb around the head, and let Wakatoshi spill into her hand.

They took a moment to breathe heavily into each other, until he grabbed a tissue from Emiko’s bedside table to clean off her hand.

Wakatoshi tossed the tissue into the trash then pulled Emiko into his embrace. She ran her fingers through his sweat-drenched hair and murmured to him.

“Waka, will you run us a bath? Please?” She punctuated the final word of her request with a slow blink of her eyes, full of love. He nodded, and hoisted her in a bridal carry to the bathroom. She looped her arms around his neck and sighed as he supported her body with one arm, using the other to turn the knob of the bath. As soon as the tub was full, Wakatoshi turned the water off, and stepped in, carefully resting Emiko’s body between his legs, with her injured ankle resting on the side. They washed each other and enjoyed their newfound closeness until the water grew cold, and he picked her up again. He wrapped her in a towel that had been hanging on the rack, a fluffy purple one that matched the color of the Shiratorizawa volleyball uniform. Wakatoshi displayed his strength again as he shifted all of her weight onto a single arm while draining the tub with his free hand. The towel he had been borrowing from Emiko while he stayed with her also laid on the rack, and he managed to wrap it around his waist as he held her. He walked them back to the bedroom and set her down on the bed as he rifled through her dresser.

“Darling, before you get any more clothes out, would you put everything we threw on the floor into the hamper?” Wakatoshi smiled at the pet name and the fondness in her voice and obeyed, feeling domestic as he watched their garments tumble together onto the heap of fabric. He tossed a clean pair of panties at her, and rustled through her collection of shirts before recognizing one. He pulled it out of the drawer to see the Schweiden Adlers logo emblazoned on the back, and “Ushijima” printed across the front. He handed to Emiko with a blush and his lover smiled sweetly as she tugged the oversized shirt over her head.

“I thought I lost that shirt,” he teased. “I wonder how you managed to steal it.” Emiko put a finger to her lips.

“I’ll never tell.” Wakatoshi pressed a kiss to her hair.

“I will get a fresh blanket, would you mind handing me the one you’re sitting on?” Emiko complied, and as he left the room, she admired his sculpted back. He returned a few minutes later, carrying one of her extra blankets and dressed in a pair of old shorts. He laid the blanket on top of the bed, where Emiko already laid, her body worn out. Wakatoshi turned the desk lamp off and joined her under the covers, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead, satisfied, and drifted into sleep.

\--

The sunlight filtering through the curtains forced Emiko’s eyes to open. She grumbled and closed her eyes again, but she couldn’t go back to sleep. Also, solidly unhelpful was her grumbling stomach, which had realized she’d never eaten dinner last night. Wakatoshi, she realized, was already awake, and he was gazing at her with bright eyes. She pecked the tip of his nose, then pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“Breakfast? I’m hungry.”

“Want do you want?” The bed creaked as he got to his feet, and his feet padded along the carpet to stand next to her.

“Surprise me,” Emiko said, drawing him in for a kiss. He indulged her for a moment, before pulling away.

“Of course.” Wakatoshi pressed one last kiss to the top of her head, before leaving the bedroom. She pressed her face into the pillow to muffle her squeal of joy. Grabbing her phone off the nightstand, she opened her texts with Takahashi.

**Guess who confessed to me last night!!**

Takahashi

**Yayyy!**

**I knew it!!**

**I told u that ushijima-san likes u!**

**:)**

**Im so happy for u!!**

Emiko smiled and opened a different conversation.

**Don’t tell your brother**

**I fucked his high school captain**

Asami

**No fucking way**

**Can I tell eita?**

**No don’t fucking tell semi either**

**Anyway I said fucked but**

**Made love is the more accurate term**

**God I love him so much**

Asami

**You’re so mushy**

**Its disgusting**

**Im going to tell oikawa**

**He’ll never believe me**

**You can never let me have anything**

Emiko threw her phone into the pillow and groaned, but she perked up when Wakatoshi walked back into the room. He picked her up, and she thought she was getting too used to the feeling of weightlessness as he swept her up.

“I made omelets.” She kissed him as they walked to the kitchen, the table already set. He set her down in a chair, and was getting settled across from her when she spoke.

“Thanks, Waka. You’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that?” She laughed as he blushed. “I really do love you.” Emiko had to listen closely at his next murmured words.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, in which Hoshiumi has no braincells and nobody knows what's going on.

**I have news you will never believe**

**Answer me oikawa**

**I know you read this**

Oikawa

**oh ho! What news, kawacchi?**

**Ushiwaka has a girlfriend**

**And its emiko**

**They fucked last night**

**Emiko told me**

Oikawa

**what the fuck**

**what the fuck**

**I don’t believe you**

**you’re joking**

**fuck off kawacchi**

**jesus christ i’m asking tobio-chan**

\--

**tobio-chan**

**listen up**

**this is important**

**does ushiwaka have a girlfriend??**

Tobio-chan

**How would I know, Oikawa-san**

**I don’t think he does, though**

**Ask Tendou**

**He might know**

\--

**shiratorizawa scum**

**how i got your number is**

**Not Important**

**does ushiwaka have a girlfriend??**

Tendou >:(

**Nah**

**He’s been pining for his childhood friend**

**Like you hehe**

**Y do you ask**

**how tf do u know who i am**

**anyway**

**kawacchi told me they hooked up**

**last night**

Tendou >:(

**nobody else cares enough**

**to call us Shiratorizawa scum**

**for real? Asami told ya?**

**wow lemme ask semisemi**

\--

**Semisemi~**

**Have you heard from your**

**Lovely Seijoh graduate recently~**

semisemi

**Don’t call me that**

**She’s over right now**

**Why**

**Ask her if Wakatoshi has a gf**

semisemi

**Ok we know he doesn’t but whatever**

**TENDOU WTF**

**SHE LOOKED AT ME AND SAID FUCK**

**SHE KNOWS SOMETHING**

**SPILL SEMISEMI**

semisemi

**I SAID  
DON’T CALL ME THAT  
ASAMI SAID**

**WAKATOSHI AND EMIKO BONED  
LAST NIGHT**

**OH MY GOD**

\--

**OIKAWA**

**ASAMI ISN’T LYING**

**SHE JUST TOLD SEMISEMI**

oikawa

**god fucking damn it**

**how the hell did he**

**get together with his crush**

**before me??**

**don’t answer that**

\--

**Unfortunate news, tobio-chan**

**Ushiwaka indeed has a gf**

**The former captain of shiratorizawa girls, no less**

\--

“I got a weird text from Oikawa-san, my old senpai.” Kageyama said, conspiratorially. “He asked if Ushijima-san had a girlfriend. Then, later, he texted me again, and told me that his girlfriend is the former captain of the Shiratorizawa Girls team.” His teammates glanced around, watching out for the subject of the conversation.

“Well?” Sokolov said impatiently, “Who is she?” Kageyama frowned, thinking.

“I don’t actually remember. I can ask my senpai from high school…” Nicolas nodded vigorously.

“Do that, Tobio. We have to know what girl is strong enough to tolerate our thick-skulled Wakatoshi.”

\--

**Karasuno best team**

**Does anyone remember**

**The captain of Shiratorizawa girls**

Ennoshita

**Yeah, Emiko Yamazaki**

**Why?**

**Apparently she’s dating Ushijima**

**Thanks, Ennoshita-san**

Tanaka

**HOLD UP**

**THAT BASTARD HAS A GF??**

**AND ITS EMIKO YAMAZAKI**

**AS IN**

**EMIKO YAMAZAKI OF THE NEC RED ROCKETS**

Suga-senpai

**Oh, I’ve heard of her**

**She’s a solid player**

**They were second to Niiyama for nationals**

**For the girls**

\--

Kageyama turned off his phone, coming back to his teammates.

“Her name’s Emiko Yamazaki, and she plays for the Red Rockets.” Hoshiumi made an indignant face.

“Ehh?! He’s together with Yamazaki, and his poor childhood friend Emi has been pushed to the side?! How despicable.” Nicolas and Heiwajima made faces at each other, clearly saying _How does he not get it?_

Nicolas rolled his eyes, deciding to let it play out. Kageyama gasped, as to be expected. The setter had one braincell that he shared with his significant other, and it was clear that the braincell in question was with the MSBY Black Jackals today.

“I mean, that’s very sad for Emi-san, but I don’t think it’s any of our business…” Hoshiumi shook his head.

“It is our business. We have to stop our teammate from doing something wrong.” Nicolas looked around the locker room, to see if anyone else could put a stop to what could possibly evolve into a disaster, but scowled when he realized everyone else was out on the court. He slung an arm around Heiwajima’s shoulders, and walked with the libero back to the gym.

“You do that, Kourai. Have fun.” After they were out of earshot from the two younger players, he sighed. “This isn’t gonna end well, and we shouldn’t have any part in it.” The other man nodded, giving a resigned look in the direction from which they’d just came.

\--

It had been two weeks since the conversation in the locker room, and Hoshiumi, in his words, was “waiting for the right moment” to tell the tall wing spiker about his apparent misdeeds.

“It’s not the right time yet,” the white-haired man had told them. “I’ll know. Don’t you worry.” He was the only one who was worried about the situation. Nicolas had told Kageyama that Emi and Emiko were the same person, preventing the setter from getting caught up in Hoshiumi’s ill-informed plan. Evidently, the time had come, one day during their lunch break, when Emiko had brought food for her boyfriend.

The chattering of the team was silenced by the entrance of a woman wearing a boot, with three of her fingers wrapped in a splint. Hirugami recognized her and gave a small bow.

“Yamazaki-san, from the Rockets, right? What can we do for you today?” She returned the greeting.

“Do you know where Wakatoshi is? He left his lunch at home.” The locker room froze in surprise. Hoshiumi popped up, and volunteered himself to take her to the gym, where Ushijima was still practicing. As they were about to enter the gym, the white-haired man stopped, and turn to face Emiko.

“I’m going to be honest, Yamazaki-san. I think you should break up with Ushijima.” She stopped abruptly.

“Excuse me, Hoshiumi-kun?” Her voice was cold, and she used an honorific she knew he hated. “How is that any of your business?”

“I don’t know if you know,” he looked her in the eye. “but Ushijima’s childhood friend, Emi, is in love with him. He doesn’t realize it, but I think he loves her too.” Emiko’s expression went from angry to confused.

“Of course he does. Why does that mean I have to break up with Waka?”

“So he can be free to confess to Emi!” Her face only got more befuddled.

“But he did.” Their conversation was interrupted as Ushijima opened the door, drawn in by the sounds of their argument. He greeted the woman with a kiss to her forehead.

“What are you doing here, Emi?” She took a plastic container out of her bag.

“You left your lunch on the counter, babe.” Hoshiumi was staring at Emiko with wide eyes.

“Emi is Emiko?!” Ushijima nodded.

“Why wouldn’t she be?” She smiled victoriously and intertwined her fingers with Ushijima’s. They walked off together, leaving the younger man to scream into his hands.

“Damn it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first work that i've published so we'll see how it goes :)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhaha this is my first published fic
> 
> i have another chapter of this that's just other people finding out about their relationship but it sucks i'm still gonna post it tho
> 
> anyway at the very end another oc of mine pops up, she shows up in the texts as asami and kawacchi, her name's asami kawanishi
> 
> -she's taichi kawanishi's brother (the one guy from shiratorizawa)  
> -former captain of girls volleyball at seijoh  
> -in a relationship with semi (because i'm projecting)
> 
> she comes up more in the next chapter
> 
> find me on twitter [@umiyan1000](https://twitter.com/umiyan1000)


End file.
